Accompanying the continuing demand for digital signalling services throughout the telecommunications industry are requirements to test various telephone lines that may carry either POTS or digital signals including, but not limited to, high speed data service loop (HDSL) signals, asymmetrical data service loop (ADSL) signals, digital data service (DDS) signals and integrated services digital network (ISDN) signals. Presently available test circuits employed for this purpose, such as that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,846, to Hammond et al, entitled: "Subscriber Loop Tester for Telephone Switching Systems," are akin to `kluge` configurations, employing a plurality of different types of line connect interfaces/jacks, for connection with different types of telecommunication circuits. As such they require that the user have a priori knowledge of the type of communication link to which the test set is to be coupled. Without this information, the technician does not know to which jack the line should be connected, and cannot readily configure the test set to support a particular user interface and associated test set termination hardware (line cords).